


Me dá o teu jaleco

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Face Value, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane quer o jaleco de Maura.</p>
<p>Maura não quer dar para ela.</p>
<p>Então Jane tem que ser criativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me dá o teu jaleco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give me your lab coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537662) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Me dá o teu jaleco,” Jane disse, mais um comando do que um pedido.

Maura olhou para o seu corpo, confusa por um momento. “Não!” Ela respondeu um pouco alto demais, sua indignação clara.

Jane a encarou, com aquele olhar que normalmente conseguia o que ela queria, não que Maura fosse admitir que podia ser manipulada tão facilmente.

“Estou trabalhando com meu jaleco,” disse entre dentes cerrados, tentando evitar os olhos de Jane.

Jane olhou ao redor da sala para garantir que estavam sozinhas. “Vamos lá, Maura, tive uma ideia,” disse enquanto caminhava ao redor da mesa de autópsias.

“Não! Usar faz parte do regulamente e tenho que trabalhar.” Maura estava com as mãos erguidas, como uma barreira física entre elas.

“Me dá o teu jaleco, ou vou tirar ele de você.”

Enquanto Jane dava a volta na mesa, Maura quase subconscientemente começou a andar para trás.

“Não, você não ousaria,” Maura sussurrou, tentando fazer sua voz soar autoritária apesar do baixo volume.

Jane estava sorrindo; sabia que Maura não iria arriscar fazer escândalo, o que só fazia com que as coisas fossem mais fáceis para Jane conseguir o que queria. Conseguiu prender Maura contra um balcão, por sorte livre de partes de corpos naquele momento.

“Vou pedir educadamente mais uma vez para você me entregar ele sem resistir, então vou apelar.”

“Jane! Estamos trabalhando!”

Já estava impossivelmente perto, tocando ela dos pés até o estômago, e enquanto ela tentava se aproximar, Maura continuava tentando se afastar até que sua cabeça estava contra a parede e ela não tinha para onde escapar.

“Então é melhor você me dar o jaleco antes que a gente se meta em confusão,” Jane sussurrou no ouvido dela, então começou a plantar beijinhos atrás do nódulo da orelha dela e ir descendo.

“O que você está fazendo? Nós vamos ser pegas!” Maura tentou empurrar ela, mas sua tentativa se tornou ineficaz pelo fato de que ‘empurrar’ consistiu principalmente em agarrar a jaqueta dela e mover a cabeça para dar a Jane melhor acesso.

“Bem, só conheço dois jeitos de tirar as suas roupas, um deles é te pedir gentilmente, e o outro...” Mas beijos, descendo pelo pescoço agora.

“Jane! Tem um corpo ali na mesa!”

“Maura, nós tínhamos uma regra, sem falar em gente morta quando estou te beijando.”

“Também temos uma regra, nada de beijos no IML ou na delegacia, o que você parece estar ignorando.” Apesar de que Maura descobriu que não se importava muito com isso.

Jane continuou com sua tortura lenta, até que teve certeza de que Maura estava apropriadamente distraída. Não tinham muito tempo, então precisava ser rápida. Colocou suas mãos dos dois lados do jaleco, acariciando Maura levemente com os polegares enquanto baixava o jaleco. Conseguir que soltasse os punhos da sua jaqueta foi o mais difícil, mas finalmente, conseguiu tirar.

Assim que o jaleco saiu, Jane pulou quase até o outro lado da sala. “Vou te devolver depois!”

“Jane!” Maura reclamou, ofendida demais até para se mexer.

“Desculpa, vou te compensar depois, prometo.” Com isso, desapareceu da sala de autópsias, deixando uma Maura muito irritada para trás.


End file.
